vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110404-suggestion-for-later-or-not-on-mount-mechanics
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Honestly, though, they definitely already have the basics of the hoverboard mechanics in. I was surprised to see that beta footage. Ironing out those details, I think, would be worth bringing them in. This might be true in the end, but I think it might be worth implementing. I like my bikes (my mains at the moment ride a grinder and a uniblade), but it does feel really weird using them to jump around cliff faces. Regardless, I tend to switch to my hoverboard for that anyway (I can see the landing footprint better). So I'm already switching mounts around for effectiveness, just right now the hoverboard is the most effective in every respect. I just think it would be worthwhile to have a variety not just in mounts, but in the way mounts can function. Sprint doesn't make sense for bikes, but does for Velocirexes. Hell, even jumping doesn't make sense for bikes. But having bikes that don't jump or sprint, but have a very high top-end speed, I think, lets you "specialize" and work on something that is skill based but isn't tied into combat. Minigames are just a bonus on that because it's expandable. But even in the open world, I think it would give us a reason to own and operate multiple mounts. Also, I'm adding in a small request edit. | |} ---- Sorry but this is a fantasy. That video is exceptionally misleading. Hoverboards were not radically different and better than other mounts. They looked the way they did because their height over the ground was lower, and the animations allowed for a bit more lean than they do now. Those issues caused the bugs and got changed. The only other difference was a symptom of the iterative development process. Jump height between different mount types hadn't been normalized. That's all. The sliding and shifting and differences in fliction were GLOBAL. They applied to all mounts and players on foot. That also had to be changed and was. The end result of those factors mean hoverboards are more 'boring' now, but they were never ever deliberately more awesome than everything else and then made boring. All the changes had to happen. | |} ---- For what purpose? I mean, specifically, I've tried understanding what the issues were and I know them in the broad strokes. | |} ---- Supposedly fall damage. | |} ---- What if Carbine took fall damage off of sliding, and put it all on falling..... Physics... how does it work? | |} ---- Yeah, I caught that. It was either that, or because the momentum mechanic they were using to check for crash damage was reading when it wasn't. I wasn't sure on the details of the whole thing. I'd still like to see the OP stuff applied. :) | |} ---- Some one once made the comment about the physics of the ice pond already being in game. Tack that onto hoverboards, up the speed a little and keep realistic momentum. Done deal. Hoverboards could be an amazing feature if they handled more like a hovering craft; faster than regular mounts but less control... please Carbine, do it NAO !!!!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- At the very least, yes, definitely. | |} ---- Just let everyone wear anti-grav boots and release a patch where all maps have farside gravity! Call it Graviclysm. | |} ----